Pirate Alliance
}} A Pirate Alliance is a pact between two or more pirate captains and their respective crews. Overview Leadership The captains who formed the alliance are theoretically equal in status, and cannot give each other orders. They may have limited control over each other's crews, but the highest authority still lies with the respective captains. In a situation where one of the captains gets captured, the other can take charge of their remaining subordinates. Goals and Benefits An alliance is usually formed with the purpose of reaching a specific, mutual goal. It may be something that neither crew could accomplish on their own, such as defeating a powerful enemy or finding a lost treasure. Issues A common problem with pirate alliances is betrayal; when one captain sees no more use of the other, it results in treason in order to reduce the needs to share glory. Also, due to their mutual goal being the only thing that binds them together, they usually have little to no respect for members of the allied crews, leading to one insulting the other behind their backs or even attacking them over perceived threats. However, if the allied groups have enough respect for each other, then these issues can be avoided and their alliance could either become permanent or they can part ways on good terms when their goal is reached. For Shichibukai, forming an alliance essentially means forfeiting their status, as the World Government does not permit such affiliations with criminals. Another problem is that an attempt to even establish an alliance between captains and their respective crews can result in conflict if it fails, like when Shiki and the Golden Lion Pirates proposed an alliance with Gol D. Roger and the Roger Pirates which resulted in the Battle of Edd War when Roger rejected Shiki's offer. List of Alliances Active Buggy and Alvida Alliance The Buggy and Alvida Pirate Alliance is an alliance formed by the pirate bands known as the Buggy Pirates and the Alvida Pirates (although only its captain remained from them) and led by the leaders of the groups, Captains Buggy and Alvida. They teamed up in order to defeat a common enemy, Monkey D. Luffy, and remain allied even after this failure, to find Captain John's lost treasure. As Buggy has became a Shichibukai during the time-skip, he is forbidden to hold an alliance with Alvida as equals, though no action or knowledge is seen taken against both crews. It is possible that the alliance, now known as Buggy's Delivery, evolved into a fully integrated group instead. Saruyama Alliance The Saruyama Alliance is an alliance that was formed between three pirate captains, Mont Blanc Cricket and his surrogate sons "Salvage King" Masira and his brother "Sonar King" Shoujou. It composes of two pirate crews led by the brothers: the and . Unlike many other alliances seen, they are extremely loyal to each other to the end, akin to a family. They work together to salvage evidence for the lost Sky Island, in order to prove Cricket's ancestor, Mont Blanc Noland, was not a liar. Their alliance continued in search for new dreams, and are currently looking for the 'Island of Dreams', Nakrowa. Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance On Punk Hazard, the Heart Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates, two crews from The Worst Generation, formed an alliance. The respective captains, Trafalgar D. Water Law and Monkey D. Luffy, teamed up with the sole purpose of overthrowing Kaido of the Yonko. This alliance was proposed by Law, who, at the time, was still a Shichibukai. However, the true reason for the alliance was to destroy the SMILE Factory that belonged to another Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo who allied with Kaido; what Law did not inform Luffy at the time was that he intended to kill Doflamingo and destroy the entire Donquixote Pirates to avenge the death of Donquixote Rosinante. The alliance was placed in the newspaper the next day and all around the world people reacted in shock upon learning of it. Kin'emon and Momonosuke joined the group hoping to save Kanjuro. On Dressrosa, Law called off the alliance while facing Doflamingo but after being captured Luffy forced him back into it stating that it was his choice and not Law's, much to Law's irritation, but reluctant acceptance. As Law is a Shichibukai, he was forbidden from allying with pirates who are not allied with the Government, and as such his title is revoked. Although they have yet to achieve their promised goal of defeating Kaido, the alliance has succeeded Law's quest to defeat Doflamingo. the results of their victory over Doflamingo were reported on a global scale. This alliance is notable as the two captains of this alliance Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law are both carriers of D. Upon reuniting with the other half of the Straw Hat Pirates on Zou, the alliance learned that the samurai of the Kozuki Family were fighting against Kaido as well, who is currently occupying Wano Country with the shogun there. They requested to form an additional branch to the Heart-Straw Hat Alliance to take down the Yonko, and Luffy accepted, forming an alliance between the pirates, the Kozuki Family, and the Mink Tribe. Luffy dubbed this group as the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance. Beasts and Big Mom Pirate Alliance Two of the Yonko, Kaido of the Beasts Pirates and Charlotte Linlin of the Big Mom Pirates, formed an alliance between their crews after their duel on Onigashima. The two captains agreed that they would return to being enemies and resume to killing each other after they conquer the world. Disbanded New Fishman and Flying Pirate Alliance The New Fishman Pirates and the Flying Pirates, led by Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX formed an alliance in order to overthrow the Ryugu Kingdom. The two conspired to have Hody break into the palace while Decken could capture Shirahoshi and marry her. However, the plan failed, and the alliance did not last very long, with Hody even declaring Decken useless. After Decken sent Noah after Shirahoshi, Hody stabbed him with a trident in order to send Noah down towards Fishman Island, effectively ending their alliance. Kid, On Air, and Hawkins Pirate Alliance During the Punk Hazard Arc, three captains of the Worst Generation, Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins, met on the Kid Pirates' base to discuss the terms of an alliance for the sole purpose of defeating Shanks. Despite some minor altercations, the three were eventually able to come to terms, and their alliance was reported in the newspaper. After Law and Luffy's victory over Doflamingo, the three pirates were relieved that the two were not going after the same Yonko they were targeting. Suddenly, Kaido landed on their base and the three found themselves face-to-face with him. Apoo was already working for Kaido and betrayed the others, and Hawkins decided to join him since it was his only chance to stay alive. Kid, on the other hand, was badly beaten and imprisoned by the Yonko. Killer became a victim of a failed SMILE fruit, and went by the alias Kamazo and became the shogun's personal assassin, until he failed his mission to kill Toko and was imprisoned by the Beasts Pirates. Because of their betrayal, Kid declared that the alliance between the three pirate crews is over. Anti-Straw Hat Alliance After Doflamingo's defeat, many pirates who relied on Joker's merchandise were immediately troubled at their sudden shortage of weapons. As such, they quickly created an alliance, intending on destroying the Straw Hat Pirates who defeated him. They also planned on forcing the current king of Dressrosa, King Riku Doldo III, to take responsibility for Doflamingo and force him to complete his quota for them. However, just as the alliance confronted the Straw Hats and their new fleet, they were quickly annihilated by Marine Admiral Fujitora. Sanji Retrieval Team-Fire Tank Alliance An alliance formed between the Sanji Retrieval Team and the Fire Tank Pirates. Both groups agreed to work together during Big Mom's tea party, the main event of which will be the wedding ceremony between the Germa Kingdom's third prince (and the Straw Hats' cook), Sanji, and Big Mom's 35th daughter, Charlotte Pudding. While the two groups share a common opposition to Big Mom, they have slightly different goals: The Straw Hats wanted to prevent Big Mom's planned assassination of Sanji and his family during the event, while Capone Bege, captain of the Fire Tank Pirates, wanted to use the opportunity to take down Big Mom herself. The alliance was proposed by Jinbe after hearing of both wedding day conspiracies from Pekoms, who was targeted by the Fire Tank Pirates, and Brook, who was present when Pudding and Big Mom discussed their plans. The alliance is supported by Jinbe and his Sun Pirates, who saved Pekoms and kept him from alerting Big Mom; Sanji, who reunited with the retrieval team shortly before the crews met; Bege's wife, Charlotte Chiffon, who no longer considers herself part of the Charlotte Family nor acknowledges her mother, Big Mom, as a parent due to constant abuse over her twin sister's betrayal; Caesar Clown, whose heart is in the possession of Bege, but also wanted Big Mom out of his life; and unwilling Big Mom Pirates members Charlotte Brûlée and Diesel, who were held captive by the Straw Hats and forced to cooperate. Bege's plan involved using Caesar's KX Launchers when Big Mom becomes vulnerable, a feat that happened during a previous Tea Party when someone dropped the portrait of Mother Carmel, causing her to release a Haki embedded scream which knocked out or incapacitated everyone attending, but also left her fragile. Bege planned to recreate those events by destroying the portrait, making Big Mom scream and giving the alliance an opening with Big Mom vulnerable and her subordinates immobilized while they all wore earplugs. During the Fire Tank Pirates' attack, Luffy's group can rescue the Vinsmokes before escaping into the Mirro-World. Bege made it clear that the alliance will end once Big Mom has been assassinated. Bege left the job of destroying the portrait to Luffy, a job that both Nami and Chiffon considered to be suicide. However, Luffy would contribute to the plan by capturing several animals and forcing Brûlée to make them into his duplicates to cause even more pandemonium. They planned to initiate their operation at the sound of Pudding's gun firing. During the actual wedding, however, the plan suffered several miscalculations. *When Luffy tried to destroy Carmel's portrait, Katakuri intervened and stopped him. *After Brook destroyed the portrait, Big Mom did not start screaming after three seconds, because she was in a state of confusion over what to be angry about; whether the portrait being broken or Luffy destroying the wedding cake that she was looking forward to eating. *After Bege, Vito, and Gotty fired their KX Launchers, the pressure of Big Mom's scream destroyed the rockets before they could reach her, causing the assassination plan to fail entirely. *Before the alliance could escape, Big Mom's scream also shattered the mirror that Caesar brought with him. *Katakuri used his Mochi Mochi no Mi abilities to create earplugs for his family and crew, allowing them to surround the alliance, preventing them from escaping. *Brûlée was rescued by her brother. Due to those events, Bege used his "Big Father" form to secure the allied forces and the Vinsmoke Family, who joined the allied forces as the true intentions of the Big Mom Pirates was revealed to them at the Tea Party, from their attackers. However, this was short lived, and Bege warned his allies that if the castle would be destroyed, he would die as well and they would be thrown out. He was then attacked by the recovered Big Mom and unable to fight back, due to Perospero's and Katakuri's Devil Fruits abilities immobilizing him. Despite being angered about the Straw Hats fulfilling their goals while his plan failed, Bege came up with a plan in order to save his family and crew. Bege decided to revert back to his human form, and have Caesar carry him away from the Whole Cake Chateau, rescuing the alliance. Caesar claimed that with the number of Busoshoku Haki users at the venue, this would be a suicide mission, and the Vinsmoke Family volunteered to distract the Big Mom Pirates, having the ability to fly themselves, and not wanting to be in debt to Sanji. However, this still was not enough to ensure their escape, as the Vinsmokes were defeated and Caesar was blocked by Brûlée impersonating him. Luckily, the Underworld emperors who attend the tea party as well used the chaos to attempt to steal the Tamatebako. The chest dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau and the bomb inside it exploded, causing the castle to collapse, which gave the alliance their chance to escape. The alliance split and each group went their separate ways. The Straw Hats split to retrieve their Shark Submerge III and the rest headed to the Thousand Sunny. The Fire Tank Pirates were inside Bege as he fled. Caesar left after he was given his heart back. Even after the crews separated, they still have a friendly relationship, as Vito and Chiffon complained about not being able to say goodbye, followed by Chiffon's willingness to risk her life for the Straw Hats. Bege later assisted Pudding's plan by delivering a second wedding cake made by Chiffon, Pudding, Sanji, and the WCI 31 to calm Big Mom's rampage. After being convinced by Sanji's cooking, Bege forfeited his desire to poison or booby-trap the cake. When the group reunited with the crew on the Sunny, Sanji went back to his crew while the Fire Tanks took the cake and lured Big Mom and part of her crew away from chasing the Straw Hats, fulfilling Chiffon's debt. Non-Canon Anti-World Alliance The Anti-World Alliance was an allied fleet of both pirates and Marines, who banded together to deal with Byrnndi World and his crew, the World Pirates. During World's later years, in his pursuit for freedom, World became overly aggressive, attacking not only the citizens and the Marines, but fellow pirates as well. As such, the World Government proposed an alliance between the Marines and the pirate crews hostile to World. In the end, World was betrayed by his own crew during the battle between the World Pirates and the alliance, who had been convinced by Cipher Pol agents to defect. After World was captured and his closest companions fled, the alliance could be assumed to have been disbanded. Silver Pirate Alliance The Silver Pirate Alliance is a non-canon alliance made up of multiple pirate crews, whose main purpose seems to be capturing rival pirate crews with bounties and stealing their treasure. The Silver Pirate Alliance, unlike a normal pirate alliance where the leaders of the individual crews are considered equals, have a hierarchy more similar to a fleet, with the pirate known as Bill as their leader. The alliance has been picking up crews along the Grand Line who were doomed to fail, and promise them a new lease on life. Bill appears to be doing deals with the Gran Tesoro. They've been active in the New World since one year prior to the current timeline, and have already taken down over a hundred of rivalling pirate crews. While Bill appears to be a charismatic leader who worries for his comrades, in truth he intends to sacrifice all of them for their bounties when they run out of uses, and anyone who falls short of his standards were sent to work in the underground mines as slaves. Having no genuine care for any of them, Bill ultimately lost to Luffy, he and the headquarters sank to the depths of the sea, and the alliance broke apart. Trivia *The World Government fears that if at least two Yonko ally together, they could cause an upset in the balance of power in the world. **As of the Wano Country Arc, the World Government's fear comes true when Big Mom and Kaido formed an alliance to conquer the world. *Interestingly, Buggy urged his captain Gol D. Roger to accept an alliance with Shiki though his cries fell on deaf ears as his captain enjoyed his freedom too much to consider an alliance. Years later as a pirate captain himself, Buggy would strike up an alliance with Alvida, meaning that in contrast to his former captain, Buggy seems to favor alliances between crews (especially if they have a common enemy). References Site Navigation it:Alleanza pirata fr:Alliance pl:Piracki sojusz zh:海賊同盟 Category:Terms Category:Piracy Category:Alliances